Kohana High
by muffinbrand
Summary: Naruto is a geeky 16 year old student at Kohana High trying to win the affection of Sakura even though she seems to be in love with Sasuke the popular Football player. Eventually Naruto/Sakura,a little Sakura/Sasuke in beginning.
1. Heimlich

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N - This is my first fic, please be gentle.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking down the hall when he heard something banging inside his best friend Lee's locker.<p>

"Hello?" The blonde boy said to the locker not caring how stupid he looked talking to a locker.

"Naruto is that you? You have to get me out of here!" He heard Lee say though it was slightly muffled

Hmm, the blonde thought to himself. What could I get from this?

"Lee I will let you out but only if you do my English homework for one week," Naruto said.

"Okay fine I'll do whatever you want, just get me out of here!" Lee screamed.

As Naruto opened the locker Lee fell out trying to catch his breath. "Thanks Naruto you have no idea how bad it was in there."

"Yeah I bet. Anyways lets get to class before we're late," Naruto said.

Naruto didn't really like first aid but it was the only class he got to sit next to Sakura in. She was the girl of his dreams but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her to even notice him. All she cared about was that Sasuke kid, all other guys be damned.

As Naruto walked into class with Lee there was one thing he noticed missing.

Sakura.

Sakura wasn't there! Naruto as sure that she was at school today so where could she be?

"Okay everybody get into groups of two today we will be learning the Heimlich maneuver!" Their enthusiastic teacher Kakashi Hatake Yelled across the room.

As Naruto looked over at Lee to pair up with him he noticed Tenten was flirting with him, so he figured that they had already paired up. With a quick look around the classroom he noticed everyone else had also paired up and he was left alone.

Oh no I'm going to paired with Mr. Hatake, Naruto screamed in his thoughts.

At that exact instant a certain pink haired girl walked in, wearing her classic red dress with a red backpack. Dropping the latter on the ground she sat down at one of the desks.

"Miss Haruno so nice of you to finally arrive to my class."

"Yeah, whatever," Sakura replied coolly.

"Well since you arrived late you're going to be paired with Naruto."

"What? Come on Mr. Hatake please I'll do anything just don't pair me with that nerd! Please!" Sakura begged.

"No I am sorry Sakura but there's no one else for you to partner with," Kakashi replied.

"It's okay Sakura." Naruto piped up. "I promise not to do anything annoying," Naruto added gleefully.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay," Naruto said meekly.

"All right class as I said before we were interrupted by miss Haruno, we will being doing the Heimlich today so what I need is for one of you to get behind the other and push into their stomach and swap places and do it again."

"So Sakura do you want to go first, or should I?"

"Whatever Naruto you can go first for all I care," Sakura stated plainly.

As Naruto grabbed Sakura from behind to perform the Maneuver he thought to himself This must be what heaven is like…

The next moment Sakura screamed, "You fucking perv!" Before turning around and punching Naruto in the nose, knocking him over.

* * *

><p>AN - Thank you for reading!


	2. Relationship Troubles

Sakura couldn't believe it! Naruto had tried to cop a feel and that was something only her Sasuke was allowed to do!

"Someone take Naruto to the nurse's office," Kakashi said.

"I'll do it Mr. Hatake," Lee volunteered immediately.

"Okay so Sakura you will be paired up with Tenten. Lee and Naruto don't worry, you'll both be exempt from today's lesson."

* * *

><p>"Wow Naruto I can't believe that you would try something like that it looks like she almost broke your nose," Lee said while they were walking to the nurse's office.<p>

"I know it was stupid but I just couldn't resist. I mean she was so close and it was like being in heaven. I just got carried away," Naruto admitted quietly.

"Wow I wish I had the guts to do something like that with Tenten. I mean she is so beautiful and smart and funny..." Lee sounded like he was already in love.

"Dude you need to stop being so shy and believe in yourself! I can tell that she likes you."

"Really? Do you think that I have a chance with her?"

"Yeah I do! All you need to do is try."

"Okay do you think you can walk by yourself? I want to head back to class and talk with her."

"Yeah I'll be fine. Go back to class."

* * *

><p>Sakura was walking out of the classroom thinking to herself when she noticed Ino talking to Sasuke and she decided to see what her boyfriend was up to.<p>

"So anyways are you coming over to my house after school Sasuke?"

"Yeah sure Ino I'll be there," Sasuke replied coolly.

"What are you going over there for Baby?" Sakura said jumping into the conversation abruptly.

"Well you see it's for football the players have to help the cheerleaders with their routines," Sasuke said quickly.

"Oh. Okay," Sakura didn't know anything about football having never seen a game or even bother learning the rules. For all she knew they could spin and circles and sing show tunes during every game, yet something seemed a little fishy about his story. Sasuke had been hanging out with Ino a lot recently and had been going to her house after school more and more.

"Well see you baby I got to get to class with Ino," Sasuke said walking off with Ino trailing not far behind.

"See you tomorrow..." Sakura murmured to herself. As she turned around she saw none other than Naruto standing in front of her. "What do you want?" She snapped angrily.

"Well first off I wanted to apologize for what I did before and say it will never happen again," Naruto started, and as he was talking she noticed two thing the first was that his nose seemed to have a band-aid on it, the second was that he looked cute when he was apologizing.

"Its okay. Listen...I'm sorry I hit you so hard," She said sincerely.

"It didn't hurt that much but on to the next thing that I was meaning to talk to you about...I'm guessing you don't know anything about football right?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well...H-he's full of crap and if I can guess by the way he was looking at that blonde he 's doing some pretty naughty things with her at her house if you know what I mean."

"Thanks Naruto. I appreciate you apologizing. I'll see you tomorrow...I have some things to do."

"Um, okay," The blond said watching quietly as Sakura walked away.


	3. Figuring things out

Sakura was sure about one thing as she walked out of the class she needed to find out if her Sasuke was cheating on her. If he was she was going to cut off his dick and choke him with it and she would do the same to Naruto if it turned out that he was lying to her.

She couldn't just walk up and ask Sasuke of course, he would lie. She would just have to catch him and Ino in the act

"Now the problem is…where does that bitch Ino live?"

* * *

><p>"Check and mate," Lee said finishing off Naruto in their game of chess.<p>

"Oh man how could I lose to you four times in a row?"

"I don't know Naruto could it be your distracted by something else?" Lee asked confused since Naruto usually beat him at chess.

"I just keep remembering what happened at school today."

Flashback

Naruto happened to just be walking by when he heard Sasuke and Ino talking.

"I really enjoyed being with you last night Sasuke…So anyways are you coming over to my house after school Sasuke?"

"Yeah sure Ino I'll be there," Sasuke replied coolly.

"What are you going over there for Baby?" Sakura said jumping into the conversation abruptly.

"Well you see it's for football the players have to help the cheerleaders with their routines," Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto could plainly see this was a lie.

"Oh. Okay," Sakura said.

Naruto was furious. He couldn't believe she had fallen for that! She either trusted him way too much or knew nothing about football…or maybe both. All he knew was Sasuke was cheating on the most beautiful and smart girl in the school with some blonde slut. He wanted to go over and beat the shit out of him, it took all his self control and the knowledge that Sakura would never forgive him, since she didn't even know her boyfriend was lying.

End Flashback

"Naruto you there?" Lee asked.

"Yes I'm here," Naruto answered as he continued to stare off through the window.

"So what is it?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well…You know how Sasuke is dating Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"He's cheating on her with Ino."

"Wow! Really?" Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah. I told her today and she went off looking pretty pissed saying she had something to do."

"Really?" Lee asked confused.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Sakura had finally found Ino's house. She had already thought of a clever excuse of how to get inside. As she walked up to the house she noticed that Sasuke's car was there. <em>Here goes,<em> Sakura thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

An older looking blonde woman answered the door. "Hello who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno a friend of your daughters. She asked me to stop by with her homework is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure Ino's up in her room with her friend Sasuke."

"Okay. I'll take it right up." As she reached the top of the stairs she started to hear moaning. She opened Ino's door and was shocked at what she saw.


End file.
